


Date Night

by crazycandygurl



Series: Future One Shots [5]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, tw:food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: Cyrus and T.J finally have a date night.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Future One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588834
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Food  
> love doing this one shot feel free to comment suggestions and feedback :)

T.J and Cyrus rang the doorbell to Jonah’s house. They soon were bombarded by the sound of barking. Jonah answered the door. Max, his chocolate Lab, was going to jump on T.J before Jonah calmed him down.

“Max, we don’t jump on people holding babies, only intruders and that weird salesmen guy who keeps trying to sell me insurance.” Jonah opened the door and let Cyrus and T.J, kids in tow into his home.

“So, Jonah, how is fatherhood working out for you.” Cyrus let out a smile as he saw Jonah surrounded by 5 dogs.

“It’s great, never a dull moment, like just the other day we all went to the doggy park and we made lots of friends, and all these people kept giving me their numbers for future dog play dates.” 

Cyrus looked at T.J

“What?” Jonah said obliviously. 

“Jonah, I’m pretty sure they were flirting with you.” 

“Oh, that explains why a couple said about going for dinner, I just don’t think about any of that stuff anymore, I did tour for a couple of years but I am finally ready to settle down with my dogs and just take it easy.” 

T.J rolled his eyes “Jonah you’re 30 not 90.” 

Rose, T.J and Cyrus’ two year old daughter was playing on the floor with some blocks she brought, Jonah asked to hold Alex, their 6 month old son and he was soon out.” 

“So, date night huh, where are you two going?” Jonah asked.

“T.J made reservations and won’t tell me where.” Cyrus said.

Jonah smiled “Ooooh, sounds fancy, I am personally preparing hot pockets when Emma comes over later.” 

T.J and Cyrus both had questions.

“You’re babysitting Emma too?” T.J asked first.

“I thought you finally learned how to work the oven?” Cyrus asked second.

“Hey I am a cool uncle and I am more than capaple of looking after a few kids, I think five dogs are basically three kids, and yes Cyrus, but that does not mean I know how to use it well.” 

“So, ready to get going.” Cyrus looked in T.J’s eyes and grasped his hands.

“For sure, but first let me remind Jonah about everything.” 

T.J proceeded to talk for a solid 15 minutes about the proper care of his children. Multiple of the rules for care included reference to texts he had sent Jonah earlier that day. Said rules also included multiple doctor numbers, a link to a CPR video and multiple reminders to call if anything goes wrong. Cyrus and T.J walked out finally, T.J began to drive.

“You are such a dad.” Cyrus started a conversation.

“What do you mean?” 

“You just told Jonah a ton of things he already knows, but it was cute.” Cyrus said with a smirk.

“It's been a while since they’ve spent the night at someone else’s house.”

  
“T.J, they were over at my moms last weekend.” 

“Oh no, if I don’t stop I’ll be one of those dads screaming at baseball games.” T.J said with a hint of nervous laughter. 

“No, I think the most you would do would be fighting some PTO moms at a bake sale.” 

“Hey, I am already preparing the muffins in my head.” 

“Who would’ve thought a chocolate chip muffin would get us this far. Cyrus observed his lock screen on his phone, it was a picture from a fall photoshoot the family had had with T.J and Cyrus each with a kid in their lap, red and gold leaves were scattered on the ground.

“I love you Teej, and I love what we have together.” Cyrus said after looking at it.

T.J smiled from the driver's seat. “I love you too, always.” 


End file.
